German Pat. No. 15 89 555 describes a semiconductor rectifier in which a semiconductor terminal has two parts. The second part of the terminal has a substantially larger diameter than does the first part. A mass of synthetic resin forms an outermost jacket and takes the form of a truncated cone. The synthetic resin jacket must be fabricated by transfer molding.